Trip's Good Ending
by Boysn
Summary: Sequel to 'Cute, In a Crazy Sort of Way'. Aoba didn't need to be saved, but Koujaku thought otherwise. Trip/Aoba (Sly Blue)/Virus, Koujaku/Aoba (Sly Blue), big hints of Noiz/Koujaku- Sadism, masochism, blood play, fluff-A/N: There is bit more plot in this than in my last story. I'll be honest, I'm not sure if it's any good. There is smut though! I'm new, so feel free to critique.


Aoba paced back and forth in his room. Not his room at Trip and Virus', no, that room was gone. Burnt to the ground by his 'saviors'. He was in his room in Midorijima, the last place he wanted to be and he had been there for a week.

"Please, we need to switch!" Reason begged trying to force his way to the surface.

"No! They'll come for me! They'll save me!" Desire argued. His tears ran to the corner of his mouth where he could taste his own misery.

He had been 'saved' and Koujaku was currently taking care of him. That meant Aoba wasn't allowed to leave the house, use his coil, or do anything that might put him in contact with his lovers. The Benishigure gang was stationed around the clock in case Aoba tried to make an escape. He had already been caught once before.

"What if Trip and Virus don't want to save you! They are in love with each other, they don't need you!." Reason yelled hoping that the seed of doubt would make Desire switch. Aoba shook his head.

"No, they love me." Desire maintained. He didn't want to hear any more of Reason's spouting off so he sat on the floor against his bed. It didn't completely mute Reason but it did make his voice softer. Easier to ignore.

He sighed and rested his head against the mattress. He knew why Reason was so desperate to get out. Sure, he was in Midorijima again, but he also found out Ba-chan had passed. Desire understood Reason's pain because he felt it too. Ba-chan meant a lot to the both of them and they were riding an emotional roller coaster.

Koujaku had bought and moved into Aoba's old house. Downstairs was now a parlor where Koujaku cut hair. The man had branched out and started waxing. Eyebrows, upper lips, and bikini waxes were now offered and there was no shortage of women who needed a bikini wax... at least once a week. Koujaku had told Aoba that he was in serious debt due to buying the house and taking time off of work to search for him. That's why Koujaku had to do more than cut and style hair. Plus, the man had to feed an extra mouth now.

Aoba also knew that Ren was currently staying at a Benishigure member's house. Kou was his name. Even so, Aoba wasn't allowed to see his allmate. It would've been too easy for Aoba to open a rhyme field, which could be pinged by Trip and Virus.

Lost in thought Aoba didn't even notice Koujaku sitting next to him. "Aoba, would you like some tea?" He asked softly.

Aoba wiped his face and looked up into his caretaker's red eyes. The irises weren't the only thing red about them. They were bloodshot from worry, lack of sleep, and being overworked. Sometimes the parlor was opened for 16 hours a day.

"Please." Aoba answered. He didn't hate Koujaku and he understood that the man was just trying to be a good friend. A part of him was even happy that the others felt he was worthy of being saved, but he didn't need it.

Koujaku poured a steaming cup of tea and handed it to Aoba.

"Do you remember these cups? I got them for you on your birthday one year." Koujaku said with a weary smile.

Aoba held his cup up and spun it around. "Oh, yeah. They're very nice." He said before taking a sip. The tea was Gyokuro, which meant Koujaku was just taking a break and would be back to work soon.

"Look, Aoba...I'm not going to pretend to understand Stockholm syndrome-"

"I don't have Stockhom-"

"But I want you to know that I'll wait for you. For however long it takes for you to recover, I'll take care of you." He said sipping his own brew.

It was really a sweet sentiment. Aoba wanted to give Koujaku what he wanted, but he couldn't. He belonged with Trip and Virus. They were his home. He felt lost and out of place in Midorijima.

A hand brushed against Aoba's cheek and tucked a stray blue hair behind his ear. It was all so gentle. Too gentle. Trip would've properly pulled the strand before placing it because Trip knew how to treat Aoba. Koujaku tried but it wasn't what Aoba wanted, it wasn't what he needed. Koujaku was emotionally caring and sweet in every way. He didn't have it in him to hurt Aoba and that was ultimately why they couldn't be together.

"I've gotta go back to work. I have a 6:00 pm appointment." Koujaku sighed pulling his hand away from the blue locks. Aoba finished his tea and handed the cup back.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Koujaku asked gathering the tea set and standing.

"For not being who you need me to be." Aoba answered. He felt a slight tinge of pain as Koujaku looked down at him with tired eyes. Despite the drained look Aoba could see hope in those eyes. Koujaku loved him very much, Aoba could tell.

When Koujaku left Aoba heard the voice in his head resound.

"You can't make him happy because he can't make you happy." Reason said in a muted tone.

"I know that." Desire answered hating that Reason could feel his pain. He placed his face in his hands and felt his body begin to convulse again. Crying was normal. When was Trip and Virus coming for him?

"They might not even be alive. You saw their house burn. What if they didn't make it out?" Reason continued to plant his doubting seeds. Though it was true, Aoba never saw Trip or Virus leave as he was carried over Mink's shoulder. Away from his home.

"You know they won't die that easy." Aoba said wiping a blue sleeve across his eyes.

There was a long silence punctuated by the depression Desire felt. Hours passed before Reason spoke again.

"I'll make a deal with you." He offered, his voice suddenly very stern. It didn't sound desperate like it usually was. Aoba lifted his heavy head and listened.

"Let me switch with you now, and if my eyes physically land on Trip and Virus then you and I will become one. I will willingly go with them." Reason proposed.

Aoba's eyes grew wide. Did Reason say they would become one? They would become one! That was what Desire always wanted. To join with Reason and make a complete Aoba. Restraint was no longer part of the equation, but if Desire and Reason merged then they would be more complete than what they currently were.

"You're stronger than me. You can over take me at any point if you feel I'm becoming too powerful." Reason continued. It was true, Desire had become far stronger since he took over. His time with Trip and Virus only strengthened him as an entity while it weakened Reason.

"Think about it." Reason said before his mind went silent.

* * *

><p>It was 10 o'clock before Koujaku completely closed the parlor. Aoba knew no matter how exhausted Koujaku was that he'd bring dinner soon. They always ate together. Aoba had already taken a shower and was curled up in bed, thinking. Reason's proposal was tempting. He could escape into the recesses of his mind and let Reason deal with their current life.<p>

"Knock knock." Koujaku said coming through the door with a tray. From the looks of it they were having just Oyakodon and tea tonight. Sometimes Koujaku would whip up a dessert, but it had been a long day. Aoba moved to sit cross legged on the ground. Koujaku placed the tray between them. The man was moving slow and looked as if he could pass out at any moment. Desire reached back into his mind.

"I'll do it." He said addressing Reason.

"You'll do what?" He heard Koujaku ask, but paid him no attention.

"You're really strong now, so you'll have to draw back completely for me to come through." Reason said trying to conceal his excitement.

"Aoba!" Koujaku yelled diving over to catch the falling body.

Reason took complete control. When he opened his eyes he saw his friend hovering over him. Aoba took a breath, it had been a long time since he had felt anything. When he was repressed he had no sensation at all. He had to get used to his senses again.

"Are you alright!?" Koujaku asked shaking Aoba slightly.

Aoba's eyes focused on Koujaku's. He lifted a hand and rested it on his friend's tattooed cheek.

"Koujaku." He whispered.

The other man's eyes immediately widened. Koujaku knew, he knew with that one word. He knew from the sound of Aoba's voice, from the look in his eyes. He knew.

"Aoba!" Koujaku cried pressing his face into the smaller man's chest. Aoba moved his arms to wrap around Koujaku's neck. His friend began to sob. Aoba felt a wetness seep through his shirt and onto his skin. He shifted until he was completely laying down with Koujaku on top of him, his face still buried into Aoba's night shirt.

Aoba held Koujaku like that for a while. They both needed to be held. Aoba shed silent tears as he stroked the dark hair resting beneath his chin. Finally Koujaku rose to his knees. His face was as red as his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry." Koujaku said placing a hand on the big wet spot in the middle of Aoba's chest.

Aoba shook his head, "It's nothing." He said sitting up and gesturing to the dinner tray. "Dinner's getting cold."

Koujaku gasped out a small laugh. "Yeah, it is. Come here." Koujaku said motioning for Aoba to sit between his legs, like when they were kids. Aoba sat with his back pressed to Koujaku's chest, their legs splayed out in front of them.

The older man grabbed one of the bowls and a pair of chopsticks. He picked up a piece of chicken and held it to Aoba's mouth.

Aoba chuckled. Were they really doing this? He could humor Koujaku if it made the man feel better, so Aoba took the bite. "Oh, wow! It's good!" He said around his laughter.

"What are you laughing at? I used to feed you like this all the time." His friend said taking a bite for himself.

"We're not kids anymore." Aoba said with a smile, waiting for his next bite. He had to admit, at least to himself, that nostalgia was just what he needed. After being gone for so long to come back to something familiar made him feel more at home. Almost like he had never left.

"I suppose so." Koujaku replied continuing to feed Aoba. When all was done he wearily pushed the tray aside. "Turn around." The older man said with a slight grunt. Aoba could tell his friend was on his last leg, so he put up no argument.

Once eye to eye Koujaku placed his hands around Aoba's face. "You know, if I wasn't about to fall asleep I would confess to you." He whispered and gave a small smile.

Aoba closed his eyes for a moment, absorbing the feeling of skin on skin touch. Then he processed what Koujaku had said.

"What?!" He said surprisedly, his eyes snapping back open. Koujaku's arms and neck went limp. He was fast asleep and couldn't answer. "If you weren't so sleepy, huh?" Aoba said with a nervous laugh. He then pulled the bigger man up onto the bed and turned off the lights. What Koujaku had said must've been due to being overworked. There was also the shock factor with Aoba changing right before those weary eyes.

Aoba made his way to the downstairs bedroom, which was once Ba-chan's. He paused as his eyes caught something on the mantel in the parlor. There was a beautiful urn surrounded by pictures. There was also a small area to light incense. Aoba took a deep breath. He knew she was gone but in his fight with Desire he didn't get much of a chance to process the pain. Aoba grabbed the matches next to the incense and lit it. A few tears slid down his cheeks as he placed his hands together in prayer.

"Ba-chan, I'm sorry I wasn't here." He said in a shaky voice, "I miss you."

He didn't bother wiping his eyes as he turned to go to the bedroom. He had so much to think about now that he was back in control. He wanted to properly mourn his grandmother, he needed to find a job to help Koujaku, he needed to reintegrate into society.

He walked into the bedroom and was slightly stunned by red traditional Japanese theme. There on the night stand set Beni, but he didn't seem to be on. Aoba picked up the tiny allmate and saw why. There was a gash across the neck, severing connections. As long as the AI chip was fine Koujaku could just buy an new body. He knew Koujaku's debt was fierce if he didn't even have enough to get Beni a new body. Aoba laid down and set fire red allmate on his chest. He pet the top of the bird's head and wondered how Ren was doing.

As Aoba drifted into slumber he felt something in his mind. Like a piece to a puzzle clicking into place. It was relaxing.

* * *

><p>Aoba woke to a boisterous knock at the door.<p>

"Kooooouujaku-san!" I have to be at work at 8! Open up!" A woman's voice shrilled.

Aoba jumped out of bed, dropping Beni on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry, Beni!" Aoba apologized picking the allmate up and setting him back on the nightstand. He then hastily ran to the door. Aoba knew it was a customer and Koujaku didn't want to lose business.

"Hi! Come in!" Aoba greeted swinging the door open. To his surprise there wasn't just one girl, but three.

"Oh my, um, please take a seat right over here, ladies, while I get Koujaku." Aoba said gesturing to the seats.

"We know the procedure." One woman said with a frown.

"Who are you? An apprentice? " Another questioned with a judging glare.

"Uh, no, I'll go get Koujaku, though!" Aoba's words rushed out as he darted upstairs and burst through the door.

"Koujak-!" Aoba started but then stopped. The man was still sleeping but he was naked and fully exposed. He must've woke up in the middle of the night and took off his clothes.

Aoba quickly picked up the discarded kimono and threw it over Koujaku's hips. "Koujaku! Wake up!" Aoba yelled.

The dark haired man's face scrunched as he pulled the kimono up like a blanket and turned over, exposing his privates again. Aoba blushed and averted his eyes.

"Koooooujaku-san! Are you asleep? Do you need us to come wake you?" Aoba heard one of the women cry.

'Fuck it.' Aoba thought grabbing Koujaku's shoulders. "Wake up, you hippo!" He yelled in frustration.

"Uhhhuh." Koujaku moaned and and opened his eyes.

"Koooooujaku-san!"

Koujaku's eyes popped to attention. "What time is it?" He asked jumping out of bed, not caring whether Aoba saw him naked or not.

"It's 6:15." Aoba said glancing at a digital clock.

"My appointments are here!" The stylist said jerking clothes out of the closet.

"Hey, those are mine! And I thought you didn't take appointments!" Aoba yelled watching Koujaku pull on his blue jeans and navy long sleeve.

"I had to start doing a lot of things different to get my business back on track. I was out of work for nearly a year!" Koujaku said in a panic while squirting on Aoba's old body spray. "I can't be seen in the same clothes I was in yesterday. I need to at least pretend I've had a shower!" Koujaku said before dashing out. "Ladies! So which one of you is first?" Aoba heard Koujaku ask in a fake upbeat tone.

Aoba collapsed on his bed. Koujaku worked 99% of the time so when were they going to find the time to have a discussion? During meal times and breaks were too short and dinner was out of the question. Koujaku was barely awake then.

Aoba decided the least he could do was go downstairs and make breakfast. Koujaku would eventually get a break to eat.

"Who's that guy?" The woman Koujaku was currently working on asked as Aoba made is way to the kitchen.

"Oh, my roommate." He answered snipping away only a slight bit of hair off the ends.

Aoba hated customers like that. The ones who didn't really need a hair cut but came just to see Koujaku. Couldn't they see how they were working the man to death. Though, since he really needed the money Aoba supposed it was a good thing.

"Hey, hey! Are you Seragaki Aoba?" A woman in the waiting area asked.

Both Aoba and Koujaku paused and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" Aoba asked getting out a frying pan.

"No, but some Morphine Ribsteez was asking about you. He said you have blue hair in a horrible style. Well, he didn't say that last bit, but it's true." She said with a condescending smirk.

Aoba didn't have time to be mad at the remark. A Morphine member was asking about him. That could only mean one thing.

Koujaku went back to cutting hair.

"Aoba, would you please put the closed sign on the door." Koujaku asked working more hastily than before.

"Wow, closing really early today. It isn't even 7:00." One of the women said.

Koujaku showed a toothy fake grin. "A guy has to be off some time. You are the only three I'll see today. Do you feel special?" He asked brushing stray hairs off his client's shoulders.

"IIIIYEA!" All three women yelled with joy. Aoba was sure if they harmonized properly his eardrums would've burst.

Even though he just heard the worst news Aoba continued to make omelets. They had to act normal, at least until the clients left. Finally Koujaku made the last snip, finished flirting, collected his payment, and sent the 3rd girl on her way. He then came to sit at the table with a sigh. Aoba pushed an omelet filled plate towards him.

"Dig in. I'm not as good as Ba-chan, though." Aoba said with a hint of sadness while finishing his own meal.

"No one is as good as Tae-san." Koujaku said beginning to eat. While waiting for Koujaku to finish Aoba decided to clean the kitchen while doing some heavy thinking. He couldn't stay. Trip and Virus were looking for him and that could put Koujaku, as well as the rest of Benishigure, in danger. Aoba couldn't bare it someone got hurt because of him.

"I have to leave here" Aoba said putting the dishes back in place nonchalantly.

Koujaku sighed heavily. "How can we leave? With what money? I'm barely scraping by as it is. I have insurance due-"

"I, not you, have to leave." Aoba corrected,"I can be a vagabond like my parents."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why?! It's a good idea!"

"Because I said so! I just got you back yesterday and you think I'm going to just watch you leave?" Koujaku blurted around a bite of his omelet. He was really shoving it in like he was starving.

"Well, I can't stay here! They know where I am and you know they have the money and power to get me!" Aoba said slapping his hand on the table, causing his palm to sting. For a fleeting moment he suddenly wanted Koujaku to slap him.

His friend hastily finished breakfast before saying, "I have someone I can call."

Aoba knitted his brows.

"Really? Who?"

* * *

><p>"Are you serious!? Noiz lives here!?" Aoba yelled pulling his suitcase behind him.<p>

Koujaku heaved his own luggage up. "Surprising, right? The kid is filthy rich." He said with a touch of resentment in his voice.

"Kid? What kid?" A voice said from the side garden. Noiz strode into view and walked straight up to Koujaku, taking his suitcase. "I'm 21." He stated dryly before leading his guest to the front door.

"Noiz, It's good to see you! I'm sorry to drag you into all this again." Aoba said excited to see his friend, but also feeling guilt. Noiz had been part of the first rescue and now he was helping again. Aoba was only a bother to the people around him.

Noiz opened the door and led the two inside. "It's not a problem. Keeps things interesting." He said walking up a spiral stair case with Koujaku's bag.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Aoba said drinking up the sight. There were bookcases so high they needed ladders. The room Aoba saw was fairly devoid of furniture. There were even a few cardboard boxes stacked here and there. Noiz must've just moved.

"Here's your room." Noiz said gesturing to Aoba then to a door.

"Thank you!" Aoba said bowing in appreciation before going inside.

Noiz locked eyes with Koujaku, "You follow me."

They walked the rest of the way down the corridor in silence before stopping at an ornate door.

"I can't stay here." Koujaku whispered while diverting his gaze.

"And why not? You've stayed here many times before." He said turning the knob and walking in, setting the suitcase inside.

"Because this is your room." Koujaku said crossing his arms and making no move to follow

"Yes it is." Noiz agreed holding out his hand in invitation. Koujaku swallowed, Noiz looked so different in his business attire. Before it was easy that laugh Noiz off as a kid with his crazy image, but now that was impossible to do.

"Noiz, Aoba's back and you and I aren't together anymore. I thank you for everything you're doing-"

"But I can't compete with Aoba." Noiz interjected.

"That's not what-"

"Yes! Yes it is, Koujaku, that is exactly what you mean." Noiz's voice raised showing the first signs of emotion since their arrival.

Koujaku took an aggravated breath. "You know how I feel about Aoba. What we did was... I was depressed and you were there." He explained before reaching to grab his luggage. "I'll stay one door down."

"There are no other beds. My parents begged me to buy this place but I haven't furnished it. The room Aoba is in and my room are the only rooms with beds." Noiz said taking off his jacket and hanging it inside a wardrobe.

"What? You've had this place for months! You've had plenty of time to furnish it." Koujaku said.

"I've had time but not the gumption." Noiz replied.

"Surely you have a spare futon."

"Nope. This is Germany, no futons. So unless you've confessed to Aoba and want to sleep with him then this is your only option." Noiz said taking off a pair of cufflinks and dropping them in a stainless steel bowl.

Koujaku dropped his bag with a thud. His face turned red as his aggravation boiled over. "Fine! Whatever! I'm tired, I'm jet lagged, I'm going to be even more in debt now that I'm not working again. The man I love doesn't know I love him. Oh, and he's being hunted down by rich, psychotic maniacs!" Koujaku yelled making his way across the room to climb up on the highrise bed.

"I've told you time and time again that I will be more than happy to pay your debt." Noiz said closing the wardrobe door.

"I can't ask you to do that. It's my debt."

"Cut my hair."

"..." Koujaku sat up amongst the sea of throw pillows. "What?"

Noiz shrugged his button up off. "You heard me."

Koujaku narrowed his eyes, he wasn't sure what Noiz was thinking with the abrupt request, but he agreed.

Koujaku went through his bag and prepared his equipment while Noiz pulled a chair to a large wall mirror. The same mirror they used to watch themselves in when they were together.

"What kind of cut do you want?" Koujaku asked wrapping a barber's gown around Noiz.

"Artist's discretion." Noiz replied with indifference.

Koujaku began cutting.

* * *

><p>Aoba set his bag down, he didn't have much so it was light. He could've brought Ren, but with Trip and Virus involved he didn't want to put the allmate in any danger. He shrugged off his jacket and climbed onto the bed. It was one of the biggest he'd ever been in. The only other ones that he'd seen that size were...at Trip and Virus'.<p>

Aoba kicked off his shoes as a hand snaked down to grab his crotch. He was hard for some reason. What was he thinking? He moved the other hand up his shirt to pinch lightly at his nipple. He let out a moan but it wasn't enough. He grabbed his nipple and dug his nails into it. He jerked his head back and let out a gasp. It was painful but pleasurable at the same time. He undid his pants and pulled his already sopping erection out. Smoothing precum over his palm and grabbed his shaft and began jacking off while torturing his nipple.

"What's happening?" Aoba asked aloud.

"...I think we're merging." Desire replied. Aoba was surprised at how close Desire sounded. Usually it sounded like they had some distance between them, but not now. Desire was next to him, breathing in his ear.

"What?! How?" Aoba asked unable to cease he movements. He continued to stroke his slippery dick and pull roughly at his chest.

"You gave in. You made a decision." Desire explained in a bellowing tone.

"Ah! I don't know what that means." Aoba gasped.

"You knew they would come for us. Our union began because you gave in."

Aoba's hands continued to work, but it wasn't enough. He was missing something.

"Here, let me." Desire said moving the hand at his chest down to his balls. Aoba took a breath of anticipation as the fingers graced at his pubic hair. The hand grabbed his sack harshly and jerked with such force that the spike of pain that hit nearly made him vomit. But instead of the expected nausea a sweet pleasure racked his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and his mind scrambled.

Moments passed before Aoba realized he'd stopped moving. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. Cum had shot up to his collar bone, staining his shirt. He sat up and looked around the darkened room suddenly feeling alone.

"Hey?" He called out in his mind, but there was no answer.

"What happened?" Aoba asked again hoping to hear himself answer. He only heard his own echo.

"Where are you?!" Aoba called out again feeling panicked. He looked down at the mess he'd made. He thought about how he had to feel pain to feel pleasure and he knew what had happened. It was shocking. He didn't expect it to happen to fast and certainly not before he saw Trip and Virus.

"I'm Aoba." He said with a small sniffle. "I'm Aoba."

He would never hear another voice in his mind. There was no Reason, there was no Desire. There was only Aoba. Desire had been the stronger of the two at the time, so his personality dominated in the final form.

The newly merged Aoba got up and stripped. There was a bathroom adjacent to the bedroom where he quickly cleaned off while getting his mind in order. Luckily he only had one to sort out.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Koujaku asked rather proud of himself. Noiz had the same hair cut for years and Koujaku decided it was time for a change. He gave Noiz a short faux hawk which could be laid down for business but spiked up for fun.<p>

"It's...different." Noiz said adopting his usual monotone. Koujaku took the barber's gown off and began packing his equipment.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked grabbing his hand broom and sweeping up the excess hair.

Noiz got up to examine himself closer in the mirror. "It's not that. I'll just have to get used to it." He said turning his head to get a view at different angles.

"Trust me, it looks good." Koujaku said dumping the blond locks in a near by trash bin.

While his mind was occupied with cleaning Koujaku felt his waist encircled. Noiz had come up behind him.

"Noiz." Koujaku sighed out. He didn't want to keep having the same conversation over and over. Aoba was down the hall and Koujaku wanted to be with him.

Noiz pressed a kiss to the back of Koujaku's neck. "Please, let me have a good bye kiss." He whispered the request.

Koujaku knew he shouldn't. Not when he was planning to confess to Aoba, but he also wanted to thank Noiz for everything he was doing for them. A kiss was really the least he could do.

He turned in the circle of Noiz's arms and caught the other man's eye. Noiz's gaze was one of defeat and pain. Koujaku wanted to make it better but knew he couldn't. The only thing he could do was tilt his head, bend down, and kiss Noiz's waiting lips. He wished he could've made it a simple peck but old habits died hard. Noiz opened his mouth and their tongue's met for the first time in months. Koujaku felt a hand travel up to the back of his head, pulling them deeper into the kiss. Koujaku really enjoyed kissing someone like Noiz. Someone who knew just what he liked. Noiz nibbled a bit at the older man's lips before pushing him away with a gasp. Koujaku gasped as well.

"If... If we keep going this is going to turn into good bye sex and I don't think I can handle that." Noiz said with his arm held out, as if he would stop Koujaku if he tried to make an advance.

Koujaku caught his breath and simply nodded in agreement. He couldn't deny that his body was reacting and that he wanted release. Though he wanted it with Aoba.

Noiz, still breathing hard, walked over to a picture on the wall and pulled it back. There was a safe hiding behind it. After a few quick turns it popped open and Noiz withdrew several packs of money. He then walked to Koujaku and held it out to him.

"Noiz, no." He said turning away and reaching for his bag. He knew he couldn't stay in this room.

"It isn't for free. It's for the hair cut. You said yourself that it was a good cut. Take it." Noiz said firmly.

Koujaku lifted his bag and turned back to Noiz. He looked at the handful of money then back up into Noiz's green eyes. "If I take this money I'm never charging you for another hair cut and you better not try to pay me for one either."

Noiz let out a weak laugh, "Free hair cuts for life sounds like a pretty good deal."

Koujaku hesitantly reached out and took the money. "Thank you."

Noiz nodded. "Now go to that blue haired brat before I jump you." He said crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Koujaku gave Noiz one last smile before he left. He toted his bag down the long hall to Aoba's room where he gently knocked on the door. "Aoba, I know you might already be asleep but can we talk?"

Koujaku heard some ruffled shifting on the other side of the door and then it opened. His jaw dropped. There Aoba stood wet and naked, like a dream. He had a dark bruise over his nipple that Koujaku figured was still healing from his days with Trip and Virus.

"Yes?" Aoba asked as if the exchange wasn't odd at all.

Koujaku cleared his throat and used all his will to look Aoba in the eye and not else where. "I wanted to talk. Can I come in?" He asked knowing there was a blush creeping onto his face.

"Sure." Aoba said moving aside. Koujaku stepped in and put his bag and down next to the door. He threw the money on top of the bag. Aoba surprised Koujaku further by simply crawling naked into bed, not bothering to cover himself.

Koujaku gulped. "Well, uh, do you want to put some clothes on?" He asked looking anywhere but at Aoba.

"Not particularly." Aoba answered before laying back on the plethora of pillows behind him. He looked very comfortable and... inviting. Had Aoba already figured out Koujaku's feelings? Was he toying with him?

"Um, well, you and I go back a long ways and I think of you-"

"Get to the part where you want to fuck me." Aoba interrupted. He then spread his legs wide, his member already half hard.

Koujaku took a deep breath but refrained. "I don't just want to fuck you. I'm in love with you." He finally confessed and instantly felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He almost felt as if he could fly.

Aoba sat up on his knees and held out a hand, "Well then, make me fall for you." He said with water still dripping down his body from the shower he had earlier.

Koujaku knew that there was something wrong. Aoba was acting strange but he couldn't pass up the opportunity either. What if this was the night Aoba returned his feelings.

Koujaku took the wet hand and climbed up onto the bed. He slipped his kimono off exposing his upper half. He was nervous as Aoba ran his hands over his chest and abdomen.

"You're so strong." Aoba said before placing a kiss on Koujaku's neck, where his pulse was beating. The older man shivered and goosebumps jumped out all over his body. Koujaku quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his straining red member.

"Aoba, do you really want this?" Koujaku asked even though he was unsure if he could stop if Aoba decided he had second thoughts.

Aoba laid back down on the bed and spread his legs again. "Please." He begged sounding as if he would die if he didn't get fucked.

Koujaku felt his dick harden at the sight and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He grabbed his dick and ran his fingers along the length. He used his other hand to catch the clear precum that oozed out. He looked up to see Aoba now holding his legs opened and exposing his hole.

"Shit, Aoba, if you don't stop doing that I'm gonna blow before I even get in you." Koujaku said reaching his slippery fingers out to finger Aoba 's entrance.

"A man like you would never finish before your partner." Aoba breathed out, his half hooded eyes caught Koujaku's.

"Ah!" Aoba yelped as Koujaku jumped on top of him.

"It's gonna hurt a bit. I wasn't able to prepare you properly." Koujaku said lining up his aching member to Aoba's clenched hole.

Aoba let out a small laugh, "It's okay. Put it in."

With his resolve completely banished Koujaku pushed in. It only took a few seconds for the tight ring of muscle to loosen and allow the foreign object entrance. Aoba threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Are you alright?" Koujaku gasped as he continued to push in.

"God, yes!" Aoba screamed urging his friend on.

Finally Koujaku's hips set flush against Aoba's. He was in all the way and Aoba's body was shaking. Koujaku slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Aoba's expression scrunched in pain but his moans said he was in pleasure. Koujaku picked up rhythm as he began to fuck Aoba. He was careful not to be too rough, he didn't want to hurt the man he loved.

"Harder!" Aoba gasped as he wrapped his arms around Koujaku's neck.

"I don't want to hurt you." Koujaku said wrapping his own arms behind Aoba's back and pulling the smaller man up to him. He hugged him tight to his body hoping that Aoba could feel how precious he was to him.

Even in it's perfection something was missing and before Koujaku knew it he had moved one of his hands to his backside. Fucking Aoba with his hips and holding him with one arm, Koujaku used his other hand to snake inside his own jeans. He lifted Aoba into a vertical position in his lap so he could maneuver easier. His fingers found his own hole and teased it. He let a moan at the sensation.

"Koujaku...Koujaku, slap me." Aoba asked bouncing up and down on Koujaku's dick.

It took a moment for him to understand the request but when he did he stopped thrusting.

"What? Why?" Koujaku asked pulling his hand out his pants.

Aoba angrily shoved himself roughly down on Koujaku's dick.

"Ah!" Koujaku yelled in pleasure.

"Because I need it! Hit me, punch me, claw me, anything!" Aoba pleaded shoving Koujaku down on his back, making sure his dick never slipped out.

Koujaku felt the wrongness intensify. As much as he wanted Aoba, this was not the way. He sat up and tightly hugged Aoba in his arms.

"No, Aoba, I won't do those things. Not like this." He said stilling the other man's motions.

After a few moments Koujaku heard a whimper. Aoba rested his head on the inked shoulder before him and began to sob.

"Why? Why won't you do this for me?" Aoba asked through cries.

Koujaku felt his softening member slip out of Aoba. He began rocking them back and forth saying 'shhh'.

"Aoba, I don't know what those two did to you, but I know the affects of what happened won't disappear over night." Koujaku said feathering kisses to the top of Aoba's head.

Aoba responded by pulling Koujaku closer.

"Let's go to sleep. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Koujaku asked rubbing circles across Aoba's shaking back. He felt the head on his shoulder nod.

Koujaku slowly leaned them back till they were laying down on their sides. Koujaku didn't want to loosen his grip on Aoba, not while he was crying.

"Shhh...go to sleep, Aoba. We'll work on this later. Don't feel bad." He said closing his own eyes. After the long, emotional day they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Aoba woke up. He and Koujaku had managed to unravel from each each other during the night. Aoba's eyes scanned the sleeping man's profile in the dim light. He was truly beautiful but Aoba knew they weren't meant for each other. Not when the image of Trip and Virus kept flitting through his mind.<p>

He had cried on Koujaku's shoulder previously but it wasn't for the reasons the other man thought. Aoba cried because he knew he was going to leave and that would hurt Koujaku. He had seen the wad of money the stylist brought in and it looked like more than enough for a plane ticket.

Aoba moved as silently as he could. He dressed and grabbed his suitcase, which he had never unpacked. He picked up the stack of money and thumbed through it, taking only what he needed and leaving the rest. He left without a word.

He went from a nearby bus stop to the airport, and from there he found himself back in Midorijima. Koujaku and Noiz undoubtedly knew that he was gone, he'd been on the plane for 11 hours. They were probably already on a flight to come after him. Aoba needed Trip and Virus to find him quickly.

"Seragaki Aoba?" Aoba had barely gotten his bag from pick up before a man with a Morphine tattoo ran up to him. He held his coil out which had a picture of Aoba displayed.

Aoba smiled, "Yes! Yes, I'm Seragaki Aoba!" He said excitedly.

"This way, to the private run way." The man said grabbing the top of Aoba's arm and leading him. The man brought his coil up to his mouth before saying, "I've found him."

They sprinted to a terminal where the Ribsteez simply showed his ID and they were promptly admitted though.

"Go up these stairs. They're waiting for you." The man ordered before turning his back and leaving. Aoba didn't bother call after him even though he had so many questions. Question could wait if salvation was waiting at the top of the stairs. Aoba ran, his shoes making a loud noise as they pounded their way up.

When he reached the top salvation was there, but also Koujaku and Noiz. Aoba's breath caught in his throat. How were those two there? Aoba saw that there were two jets on the tarmac and realized that, of course, Noiz would have a private plane. They probably arrived before he did.

Koujaku and Noiz were standing a good 20 feet away from Trip and Virus (who both had nearly no hair on their heads). Aoba had arrived just in time to stop a confrontation.

"Aoba!" Koujaku yelled turning his wide eyes to him. Eyes that were begging for Aoba to run to him. Aoba felt a pang in his chest. He had hoped to disappear without something like this happening. It was too heartbreaking... but Aoba knew what he had to do.

He ran straight for Trip whose arms were outstretched and waiting for him. Aoba jumped into that embrace with a cry. Trip picked Aoba up and placed a hand on back of the blue hair. Aoba buried his face into the cologne scented neck and cried.

"Please don't hurt them." He said through a sob before pressing a kiss to Trip's jaw.

Trip took a deep breath and sighed with relief before placing Aoba back down. Aoba immediately rushed to Virus who also embraced him, then pulled him into a deep kiss.

Koujaku gaped in disbelief. Trip broke the silence.

"If you bastards ever touch my family again I will KILL YOU!" He yelled taking a step forward. "I'll kill both of you! Then I'll hunt down that fucking robot and that piece of shit cockatoo guy and kill them too! Don't ever fuck with me again! You're only alive because Aoba cares about you!" Trip yelled with everything he had. His voice almost broke. He didn't talk much and he yelled even less, but if ever there was a time to raise his voice, this was it.

Aoba listened to the speech while he and Virus continued to kiss. He tried to pull away at one point but a pair of hands shot up and kept Aoba in place. Aoba made no motion to break away after that. He wrapped his arms around Virus and ran his hands over the peach fuzz that now adorned his head.

"I-!" Koujaku started taking a step towards Trip but Noiz pulled him back.

"Enough, Koujaku!" Noiz yelled. "Look at him!" He said gesturing to the kissing Virus and Aoba. "Look at me!" Noiz added, lightly slapping Koujaku's chin towards him. Those red eyes were brimming with tears and unfocused.

"Koujaku...I'm here. Aoba is already gone, he's their's and he's happy." Noiz said running a comforting hand down the kimono covered arm.

Koujaku shook his head before turning back to the trio. Virus had finally released Aoba's lips but they were still encircled in each others arms. Trip was standing in front of them as if he were a guard. His eyes held a look that said he would attack anyone who tried to step near them. Koujaku turned back to Noiz.

"Are you saying I should just let him go? Even though they do horrible things to him. Even though they kidnapped him." He asked in a broken voice, holding back tears.

Noiz nodded, "Yes, he obviously doesn't think those things are horrible." He explained.

Koujaku closed his eyes as if briefly talking to himself before facing Trip again. "A card! A card on my birthday every year handwritten by Aoba. I just want to know he's alive and alright." Koujaku asked in a desperate voice.

Trip turned to look at Aoba who was still in Virus' arms. "That's up to you." He said.

Aoba wiped a few tears from his face while nodding. "Of course I'll do that for you, Koujaku!" He agreed.

Trip then walked to Virus and Aoba and guided them to their plane. Koujaku watched with a mortified expression as they made their way up the steps. Noiz grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"We should get going too." He said lightly pulling the saddened man to their plane.

Aoba turned and looked over his shoulder at the sight of Noiz leading Koujaku. He smiled, they would be just fine.

Once inside the plane Trip grabbed Aoba again and squeezed. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

Aoba thought about the question. It did no good to lie and he knew he could be honest with them. "No." Aoba said embracing Trip back. "The only bruise on my body is one I had to give to myself...He was so _gentle_." Aoba spat out the last word like a curse.

Trip pulled back and framed Aoba's face in his large hands. "I swear when we get back home you never be without bruises again." Trip promised laying a kiss to Aoba's forehead.

Aoba felt all his worries melt away. His tense body relaxed as it finally sunk in that he was going home.

"Where is home now? And what happened to your hair?" Aoba asked running a hand over Trip's red buzz cut.

Virus took a seat in an executive looking chair and spoke up. "My hair caught on fire when the house burned down. It wasn't serious; We put it out quickly, but there was no way to salvage any sort of style so we shaved it." He explained, "And, of course, that guy had to shave his to match mine." Virus finished with a smile.

Aoba was pulled over to a seat across from Virus. Trip sat then pulled Aoba on top of him, who rested his head against the other's shoulder.

"Why don't you take a nap. We'll be home before you know it." Trip said resting his hand on Aoba's head. Aoba nodded with a yawn. He had spent most of his day on planes and waiting at lay overs. He still wanted answers though.

"How did you know I was at the airport?" Aoba asked sleepily.

Trip ran a hand down Aoba's side while whispering his response. "Your name popped up in our system that you had taken a flight to Germany. We were already in route when it flagged you again on a flight to Midorijima. We stationed men at the airport and rerouted our course. You know the rest."

Aoba nodded before a comforting sleep took him.

* * *

><p>The new mansion was as large as the last but mostly unfurnished, like Noiz's place. Aoba wanted to take a tour but was attacked the second the double doors closed. Trip grabbed him from behind and bit his neck like a vampire. Pain spread from the wound like an electric shock.<p>

"Yes!" Aoba screamed, abruptly very awake. He reached back and grasped at Trip's shaven head. Virus walked ahead of them, leaving a trail of clothes as he stripped his way up the stairs. Aoba's neck was released and he was softly gathered up in Trip's big arms. Aoba pressed his nose into his lover's deliciously scented neck. Every time Aoba inhaled he wanted to take a bite out of Trip.

"I missed you both so much." Aoba whispered as Trip carried him through the threshold of their new room. It was spacious. The only thing in the room was a black dressed bed with a naked Virus on top.

Trip pressed a kiss to Aoba's cheek as he set him down next to his other lover. "We're all together now." Trip said turning to drop a kiss on Virus' cheek.

Yes, they could finally be happy again. Virus tugged at Aoba's jacket while Trip knelt and pulled off his shoes. Aoba was naked in less than minute. Trip, still clothed, crawled on top of Aoba and gave him a deep kiss while Virus watched, stroking his own hard on. Aoba wrapped Trip up in a close embrace while his mouth was pillaged. Trip unfastened his pants without breaking the kiss. Pulling out his dripping cock he guided it to Aoba's entrance. Without any preparation whatsoever he forced himself inside. Aoba's mouth opened wide in a silent scream as he felt himself tear. Trip's tongue dipped in to touch to back of Aoba's throat and travel up the rigid roof of his mouth.

"You said he was gentle. You let him inside you?" Trip gasped as he continued to invade Aoba's dry hole.

"I-ah! I wasn't myself." Aoba fought words out through the precious pain. Trip finally settled all the way in. Blood seeped out from Aoba's ass and coated his dick, providing lube.

"I'm sorry, Aoba, that must've been torture for you." Trip hissed as he pulled out and slammed back in. The sopping sound of churned blood filled the air.

"Yes!" Aoba screamed not only in reply to Trip, but in pleasure. His legs wrapped up around the pumping hips above him.

"Aoba-san, I've missed you too." Virus said suddenly coming up to Aoba, forcing his dick into the other man's view.

Without hesitation Aoba slurped the needy cock into his mouth. He looked at Virus, who had shut his eyes. It was strange seeing him with such little hair. Both of them always paid close attention to their hairstyles.

His heart lurched at the thought that they could've died and it would've been all his fault. He was the reason for the fire. Aoba sucked even harder and used his tongue to play with slit. He felt if he put in his best effort in bed then it would somehow make up for all the pain his lover's had been through.

"Aoba-san, if you keep doing that I'll come fast." Virus said passing a hand through Aoba's sweat dampened hair and giving it a tug.

Without warning Aoba's ass was empty. He caught a glimpse of Trip's red painted cock. The front of his plaid pants had absorbed a lot of blood. It was beautiful and Aoba spread his legs wide.

"Put it back in!" He begged letting Virus' cock slip out of his mouth. Saliva trailed between his lips and Virus' member.

"No. Virus, sit up against the headboard." Trip breathily ordered.

Virus did as he was told. Trip usually let his colleague take lead when they were working, but in bed it was the opposite. Virus was completely owned by the younger, stronger man.

Trip lifted his unsatisfied partner up and carried him like a child to Virus. Blood dripped down the hand supporting Aoba's ass.

"I'm gonna put him on you." Trip said to Virus while hovering Aoba over the saliva slicked cock.

Aoba groaned feeling his torn ass slowly impaled as Trip sat him down. Virus' arms wrapped around Aoba's waist and pulled him the rest of the way into his lap. Trip's dick may have been bigger but Virus' wasn't small by any means, and with Aoba's asshole already massacred it felt just as good.

"Aoba-san, you have goosebumps." Virus whispered running his hands up Aoba's arms.

"Mmm-ah!" Aoba moaned and tossed his head back onto Virus' shoulder. "It's so good." He breathed out.

Trip put his arms under Aoba's legs and leaned up to place a kiss on Aoba's exposed neck. "I'm never letting you go again." He said before lifting Aoba up and dropping him back down onto Virus.

"Hnn!" Aoba moaned as Trip continued.

"Choke him, Virus. Choke him and don't let go till you come." Trip ordered pressing his dick flush to Aoba's. The penetrated man felt a pair of strong hands seize his throat. Virus' ragged, hot breath blew on Aoba's ear as he began squeezing.

Tears of joy sprung up and slid down Aoba's cheeks. Trip and Virus were the only ones not afraid to give Aoba what he needed. His watery eyes pored over the image Trip's heaving body. He was still in his suit and sweat was peaking through his button up. Trip had stamina and could bounce the small body in his arms for a long time. Aoba may have been on Virus' dick, but it was clear who was fucking him.

Trip leaned down to kiss out the last breath Aoba had in him with a smack. Virus' grip tightened as he bucked up into the bloody hole.

"Aoba-san, ah, so tight." Virus moaned digging his fingers harder into the soft flesh. Aoba's mouth began to open and close like a fish as his body starved for oxygen. Adrenaline made his heart beat even faster and his fight or flight instincts kicked in. He reached up and weakly grasped Trip's shoulders. Lightly squeezing them was the only fight he had to give.

"A-o-ba... you're so beautiful turning blue." Trip rasped out slamming the suffocating man harder and faster.

Lightheadedness took over as the sweaty grip around his neck didn't give. His vision blurred and his hearing dulled. The only sound Aoba could make out was his own blood rushing through his body. The image of Trip began to blink in and out.

And then his lungs filled with air and his senses sharpened. He felt all the pain. The pain in his ass, his lungs, the spot where Trip had bitten him before. It felt amazing, especially with the warmth from Virus filling his insides.

Aoba wanted to shout that he was coming, but he couldn't through his own wheezing gasps. Aoba's cum leapt out over Trip's vest. The red head slammed Aoba down one last time on Virus' deflating cock before standing over them. He grabbed his blood and cum covered dick and began jacking. Seeing what Trip was about to do Virus and Aoba opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues. At the obedient image of his lovers Trip came with a growl. Cum shot out across their faces with some splashing into their waiting mouths. Virus swallowed his load, but Aoba was still gasping for air and cum dribbled out and down his chest.

Trip tilted Aoba's bobbing-for-breath head up to see the mess he'd made. He then ran his hands down each of his lovers faces, smearing his essence into their skin. Virus licked at Trip's palm while Aoba continued to heave. Trip then combed a cum covered hand through Aoba's hair.

"Welcome home." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Where's Trip?" Aoba asked walking into the sunny study. The curtains were pulled back and Virus was sitting in one of the wingback chairs.<p>

Virus set his book down looked up to see Aoba's bruised naked body. They had decided to give Aoba free roam of the house, but he still wasn't allowed to wear clothes inside. Of course, when they ventured out together they had to dress Aoba. They always made sure he at least had nipple clamps on under his shirt, though.

"He said his hair is long enough to dye now, so that's what he's doing." He answered with a smile. It was cold outside and the floor was stone so Aoba briskly hopped over and sat in Virus' lap. He was immediately engulfed in a cuddle.

"Are you cold?" Virus asked the cute bundle.

"Yeah, but it's okay cause I have you." Aoba said pressing a kiss to Virus' cheek. He ran a hand over the growing blond hair. It still wasn't near as long as it was before, but it was getting there. Virus grabbed Aoba's exploring hand and pressed a kiss to it before leaning in and capturing Aoba's chilled lips. The naked man welcomed the warmth into his mouth.

"Ya-hoo." Trip greeted walking in. There was steam coming off his body and a towel around his waist. There was a smaller towel draped over his head, hiding his hair.

Virus and Aoba broke their kiss and turned their attention to the steaming Trip.

"I, um, dyed my hair." Trip said a bit timidly. It was rare that he was shy and a light pink dusting adorned his cheeks. It was adorable and Aoba had to get a closer look. He hopped up and walked to Trip with a curious look, Virus followed.

"Yeah, so let us see." Aoba said admiring how the blush spread. If Trip was hiding his hair and blushing then there must've been something different than usual.

Trip hesitantly pulled the towel around his neck, revealing his hair. Underneath was the normal blond hair at the scalp, but towards the tips it turned blue.

"...What do you think?" Trip asked tucking his chin in. Aoba smiled, there was nothing cuter than a bashful Trip.

"I think it's perfect." Virus said running his hand through the short mane.

"Yes," Aoba agreed, "and I think we're all very loved." He added, reaching up to join Virus in tousling the bi-colored locks.

Trip reached out and pulled both of his lovers into an embrace. Aoba looked up to see exactly what he wanted. Trip had a smile that reached his eyes.


End file.
